Another Life
by SavyD
Summary: I walked in the living room and there he was. The boy, no the man now, from my dreams. Dreams that have had no meaning utill now. Meanings that I have yet to learn. But I feeling that will all begin to change. For better or for worse!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't been on in a while school is kicking my butt. I have an 83 in math1(on my report card i almost died) and my mom is naggging me about it. So here is my new story. Tell me what you think with a review or even a like ;)

Chapter 1

_"What are you doing out here Kitty?" asked someone behind me. _

_"Nick, I'm scared after all of this that you will forget about me and that I'll be alone, forgotten, and still won't remember anything." I told him trying to hold the tears back. _

_"Love, everything is going to be ok. I promise that no matter what that I will come and get you and bring you home. Then we will live happily ever after." he said while coming to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek._

_"How do you know that? How do you know after four years you will still remember me, remember what we have? "I asked the tears were flowing freely down my face now. _

_"Because what we have is stronger than any spell, and how could you say that I would forget you. You are my mate, my world, the reason I wake up every morning, and all of those reasons is that I get to see you. I won't and I couldn't forget someone so much apart of my life." he said while he held my face in his hands and brushed away the tears. _

_" I know you love me but what if some cute vampire girl comes in here flirts with you and you just forget about me." I ask him fighting tears while he still holds my face. _

_"Kitty, you know I would never do that. Even when we weren't dating I didn't fall for that kind of stuff from a girl." he said. _

_" Nicky we were like ten when we started dating and you still flirted with me for like ever." I told him momentarily forgetting about me leaving in the morning. _

_" Still, I stayed faithful to you. You know you are still as beautiful as the first time I saw you. And I promise in four years I'll come get you and bring you home ." he said while lowering his head to kiss me._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke up to my alarm going off at seven a.m. This was the third night in a row that I have had that same dream.

I have no clue what it's about, and im afraid that if I tell someone they'll think i've gone crazy.

So I keep it to myself to wonder about all day and night.

Sounds fun doesn't it, well its not. Its like someone poking you with a stick, I forget about it, then it happens to show up.

I wish I could just forget about it, but some part of wants to keep that dream with me all the time.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and went to the bathroom to get ready for Wait for it... school.

Yes, high school the place that makes hell sound like a kiddy ride.

I looked into the mirror and saw what I see ever morning and night.

Blonde curly hair that rested at my shoulders, and blue/green eyes.

Im a giant at 5"10 with a chest and a butt to go with it.

Now I know what you're thinking, Hey! she super popular and perfect,well my friends that is far from the truth.

Im a super nerd, like books are my best freinds and stuff like that. But I do have real friends not just books.

But anyway I took a shower and put on blue-jean skinny jeans with a grey v-tee and light brown ankle-booties, just because im smart doesn't mean I have to dress nerdy.

I put mascara and a little eyeliner on with some lip gloss and went down stairs.

"Ryan! Savannah! You better be ready and down here eatin breakfest in ten seconds" my mom yelled as I was walking in to the kitchen.

My mom has blonde hair like me but hers is straight and she has green eyes, she is shorter than me by about three inches .

"Geez mom im not deaf but if you continue yelling like that i might become one" I said as my sixteen year old brother came running down stairs still putting his shirt on and his hair a mess. He has blonde hair and green eyes and is two inches taller than me.

"Ryan Christopher Blake! Why are you not ready? It is seven fourty five!"my mom yelled at my little brother.

"Mom its not my fault. Us men gotta sleep!"said Ry as he sat down at the table to eat.

"Really and who just said that, huh?" mom said glaring at dad.

"Dad did." Ry said as mom sent dad a death glare.

"What! When did I say this?" dad said trying to act innocent.

Dad is a giant to at six foot four he is the tallest of the family, but that's not what makes him stand out, he looks nothing like us.

He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Everyone thinks he is our step-dad or something, but nope he is our real dad.

"Last night when I woke you up from your chair to take out the trash." Mom said accusingly.

"Really? Sav did I say that?" dad asked me as I got some juice from the fridge and sat down to eat my pancakes.

"Oh no, im not getting into this conversation just let me eat my pancakes in peace!"i said eating chewing my food laughing.

Everyone looked at me and started laughing. "What! is there something on my face?" i asked confused.

"hey retard you got syrup all over you mouth!" ryan said still laughing at me.

"Ahhh thats not funny"i said getting it off my face.

We finished eating breakfast with mom and dad play-fighting. They love each other to much to stay mad at the other one for long.

"Sav remember we need you to come home after school we have to talk." mom said getting ready to go to work at the law firm.

Dad left after breakfast for the school. He was a professor at the college in the city.

It was about an hour away and he had afternoon clases.

"Ok mom but i have a student council meeting until four" I said walking out the door with Ryan to my white SUV.

"Yes ok we'll talk then. Have a good day at school sweethearts!"mom said going inside to get her purse.

I got in and drove me and Ryan to school. We lived in a small town and we had a two stary house about five minutes out of the town.

It was a nice town had everything you could want, library,movie theater,grocery store,book store, and some clothing stores.

It was just how I liked it, it was secluded and cozy,perfect for me.

We drove to school and there was nothing but meaningless conversation.

I pulled up and parked in my spot. Yes my spot no one parked there but me. That was just how it was, everyone was like that.

"Hey Sav I have pratice until six could you come pick me and Nate up?"Ryan asked getting his stuff out the back of my car.

Nate is his best friend who I love to death he is so funny and he is like my second brother.

"Sure, I'll come get ya'll. I have student council until four then I have to go home and talk to mom and dad. Don't know what thats about do you?" i said hopefully.

"Not a clue big sister. I will see you later. Don't forget us." he said walking off to his friends.

"Ok I love you Ry!"i shouted at him across the parking lot. His friend shouted i love yous back. Wow sixteen year olds.

I walked over to my three best friends Ash,Syd, and Madi. They are all shorter than me at Madi 5"5, Syd 5"7 and Ash 5"8.

Syd and Ash are twin sisters but look and act diffrently. Syd has brown hair that is down to her mid back.

Ash has dark hair and a pixie cut. They both have brown eyes. Madi has wavey red hair to her shoulders with green eyes.

"Hey chickas. What are we doing today?" I asked coming up to them.

"SAV, Matt asked me out and I said YES!"madi yelled happly. She has had a crush on him since freshman year.

"Really, its taken him four years to finally get the courage to ask you out on a proper date."I said smirking.

Yes proper date, he asked her out last year but he was sick and threw up and her front porch and has been afraid to ask her out.

" I was just so happy I could have kissed him."she said dreamily.

"Kissed? No you looked like you wanted to jump that poor kid!"ash said smirking at Madi.

We all laughed but madi just stood there trying to look serious then busted out laughing.

"No but im really happy for you Madi. You finally got your man!" i said smiling at her.

"Yeah Sav we all got our men, but you dont."Syd said bringing up this again.

"Uhh yall know I don't like these guys at our school. They are super weird and pervy."i said knowingly.

"Sav thats how all teenage guys are. You just gotta look past that."she said.

"Uh that just hard to do. I don't know. But i know there is a guy out there that isn't like that but a gentleman."i said as we walked up to the school.

"Yes we know thats what you have said since ninth grade. Its senior year girl. You gotta get out and live a little."ash said dramatically.

"Fine but its already december. Most guys are already taken but ill take a chance." i told them as we walked through the doors of Williams High School for another friday.

I went to my locker and they went to theres.

Man a history test already.

"Bye girls, see ya'll at lunch" syd said as she walked to class with the boyfriend max.

"See you in math1 Sav!"ash said leaving with her boyfriend alex.

"Uhh stupid test in french gotta go see you later girl."madi said going to french.

School was going to be a long one today. Then student council thats a must go i am president. Someone save me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_" Still, I stayed faithful to you. You know you are still as beautiful as the first time I saw you. And I promise in four years I'll come get you and bring you home ." I said while I leaned in to kiss her._

It's been four years since I have seen my Savannah.

Four years since I saw her get into that car and become a new person, a person that was supposed to be human.

Just knowing that she doesn't remember what she is, means that she doesn't know who I am.

And that's what hurts me the most.

Now, you may be sitting there thinking who I am.

Well, I'm Nicholas Christianson, prince and future king of the vampire world.

Now you may be sitting there thinking "oh no its another story where its an arranged marriage and they are going to fall so madly in love and blah blah''.

No, its so far different from that, I met her when I was six. My parents were very close with her parents and they thought we would get along well.

"_Come along Nicholas" my mom said as she led me up the steps to some new people's house_.

"_But mom I don't want to. I want to go home and train with Luke." I told my mom. Luke was my fighting teacher and I was really into that class._

"_Now Nicholas that's not what a future king would say. Now we are going to go and see the Dozier's." my mother told me. Darn she always gets me with the future king thing._

_We stopped at the front door to knock._

_This woman opened the door and quickly hugged my mother._

"_Catherine its so good to see you." The lady said as she pulled away from my mom._

"_And you to Will. Its been a long time." She said hugging my dad also._

"_Its good to see you Dixie, this is our son Nicholas" my mom the lady._

"_Ahhh yes, come in and then we can talk" she said letting us in then closing the door._

_We walked into the house and in the foyer, behind a really tall man, stood the prettiest girl I ever saw._

_She looked about three with blonde curly hair and pretty blue eyes._

_I looked over at her and I felt this fuzzy rush go through me . _

_I looked up at her and she looked back, then she came over to me and said "Hi im Savannah"._

_I told her my name was Nick and she smiled at me, right then and there I knew this girl would be in my life for a very long time._

That was the first time I saw her and that day changed my life.

I was looked like a love sick puppy following her around where ever she went.

Now if I could only see her again.

"Sweetheart its time to get up!" my mom said as she came into my room.

"Mom, I had that dream again." I told her getting up and going to the closet.

"You did, what is that the third time this week" she asked looking worriedly.

"No, try fourth. Mom, what does this mean. Is she in trouble, is it time, its so confusing, "I told her.

"I don't know honey. Lets go talk with your father about this." She told me as I stepped out of the closet.

We walked out of my room and toward my dad's office on the next floor.

"William, we need to talk about Nickolas's dreams he's been having" she told him sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Ok, son tell me what dream you have been having" he said putting his glasses down. I don't know why he wears glasses, he can see fine, but I guess it just adds to his character, even though he looks thirty-two.

"Uh, it's the one from the last night she was here. I found her on the balcony and we talked about how I was not going to forget her and how I love her." I told him missing that moment were I held her close to me like she was my everything and nothing was going to separate us.

"So it's the one you have been having for what four days now?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well son, I think its time for you to go and see your mate." He told me.

I stared at him shocked.

"W-why, why now, its not even time for her birthday. Its only December." I asked confused, and inside trying not to smile because after four years I finally get to see my Kitty.

"Well son Its because she either needs you, or she is in trouble." he said picking up his phone.

"Do you think she is in trouble." I ask him worriedly.

" Im not sure Nick, but im calling somebody who might just give me that answer. For now why don't you go pack while me and your mother talk with them." He said dialing the phone.

I got up and ran back to my room.

It was time to see her, after four years, it was time for my mate to know who she was.

It was time for her to know me, again.

**Ok, so im back (villagers come at me with pitch forks and fire) Im so sorry I haven't been on for a while. School is just killing me and then we went on vaca and I couldn't update(villagers put them away). So I just want to say that im going to (try) be on a lot more with this story. So I want to hear the feedback and any ideas my readers might have about the next chapter(like p.o.v or anything like that). So comment with a review or a smiley face or a heart just to let me know if you like it. Oh and tell me if yall like the flashback or want it and save for later, and if you want to know why he calls her Kitty. Stay Beautiful my READERS!3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Those kids from the student council drive me insane.

They fight all the time, they come up with the stupidest ideas, and the vice president hates me because I won and he didn't.

Could this day get any more horrible?

I got in the car and it was already four-fifteen.

Dang, mom is going to kill me if I don't get home soon.

I drove home basking in those precious silent moments I had.

I finally had enough time to just sit and think about that dream and what it could possibly have to do with me.

As I parked the car at the edge of the street I wondered why someone took my spot in the driveway.

I had never seen that car before.

Maybe it had something to do with what mom wanted to talk about.

As I got out I came to a conclusion that I was either crazy or I had read too many supernatural romance books.

The second option made me feel better so I stuck with that one.

I turned off the engine and opened the door as I was doing this I got a weird feeling like someone was watching me.

I opened the door and all of a sudden I was grabbed by two men dressed in black.

I went to scream but the man on my right shut his hand right over it at lightning speed and said, "Don't even think about princess".

The man on the left went to tie my hands together and I made a last minute decision to kick him in his manly parts.

"Ah! Shit! You little bitch." He said getting up off the ground and slapping me across the face.

I started to feel faint after that, my vision swayed and had black dots everywhere.

Just as his hand left my face a figure came running at him and tackeled him to the ground.

The other guy grabbed me and led me to a car across the street.

Why didn't I see that when I parked the car?

I looked over my shoulder and was about to scream for help but the guy slapped a piece of tape over my mouth.

I looked again and saw my savior beating the crap out of the guy in black.

The other guy in black was almost there when we heard a scream.

The guy stopped and looked back as I did also.

We saw the guy on top, which possibly saved my life, pull a stake out of his shirt and stab the man in the heart.

What happened next was one of the scariest things I had ever seen, he turned to dust.

I looked at the guy holding me and he looked worried.

He looked at me and shoved me into the backseat of the car.

He threw me in there so hard I cracked my head against the glass window.

Well that added to my probably dislocated jaw so I was just barely conscious and there was blood all down the back of my neck.

The guy went to get in the front seat but was ripped out of the car by the man.

I saw his eyes and they were so beautiful.

They looked like melted chocolate but darker.

I just barely saw the fight but from what I saw brown eyes was kicking ass.

Everything was beginning to fade, but just before I blacked out I heard a grunt of pain and someone said, "Kill all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that he is coming for the princess."

I hear a poof then someone comes over to me and picks me up.

"It's alright Kitty. I got you now you don't worry."

Why does that voice and chest feel and sound so familiar?

These things passed quickly out of my mind as I soaked into his chest.

Who is this man and why is he so familiar to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick's P.O.V

"So you're saying that the guy who invaded their house is the one whose after Savannah." I asked my dad.

This morning he got a call from the person he called Friday confirming his suspicion on why the dream was occurring.

"Yes. We believe that Savannah senses them and her subconscious is trying to tell her that she needs you to protect her." He tells me while putting his glasses down.

"You mean her mind is telling her that she needs me to protect her." I ask him.

She never liked to admit that she needed help saving herself.

She was one of those" I can do it myself" kinds of people who really needs help but doesn't like to admit it.

"Yes. Remember, Nick, that she is only a human for now, but once she turns she will become capable to defend herself." He said.

Capable to defend herself, now that going to be funny to watch.

My Kitty couldn't do anything like that, she isn't so dependent an me that she can't do anything for herself, I showed her some basic moves so she could leave a nasty bruise on her attacker( trust me I accidentally surprised her and she hit me pretty hard) if she must.

"I know. So when do we leave for the united states?" I asked trying to get the picture of us fighting together out of my head.

"Someone's anxious to see there mate. Humm?" dad said smirking at me.

"Really dad, the smirk? And of course I'm anxious to see her. I haven't seen her in almost four years and not to mention I have to get her to fall in love with my by her eighteenth birthday to turn her." I said not believing I agreed to that four years ago.

What was I thinking letting her go; I should have been able to protect her.

"I know son. But you and I both know that letting her go was the best choice in this situation." He says.

"But dad I'm her mate, her future husband, and the future king. I should have been able to protect her." I say getting up to pace around his office.

"Nicholas, not right then you couldn't have. You were only sixteen. You just had gotten your abilities. You were going to training and every other thing you needed to learn to become our next king. Right then you wouldn't have had the strength or the skill to defend you and Savannah." He says getting up from his desk and walking over to me.

"Father, I'm her mate. I'm supposed to protect her and care for her and love her. And I feel like I let her down when I made the choice with you and mother to let her go." I tell him looking away.

"Ah, Nicholas. You showed that by letting her go. You showed you could protect her by hiding her and you showed that you care by protecting her. That together shows that you love her enough not to put her in harm's way." Dad tells me bringing my attention back to him.

"Father, I still don't think that letting her go was the best choice." I tell him sitting back down in my chair.

"Nicholas, you are still young and it's completely alright that you don't understand it. When I was your age I don't think I would have had enough courage or the knowledge to make the decision to send my mate away, but you did and that right there shows, that you are a true king." He says patting me on the shoulder and going back to his desk.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." I tell him.

"Now let's get all of this information sorted out. You are going to Georgia to tell Savannah about what happened. Your plane leaves at seven and you should get there around four. Elizabeth or Jonathan will be there to pick you up at four. Then you will tell her about us and what that means for her. After that she will love you once again and you will bring her here at the end of her senior year." Dad tells me with me nodding my head at everything.

"Wait, I only have until the end of her senior year. Father, its December already how am I supposed to get her to love me again and not to mention for her to fully understand me and her and all of the events that have occurred in the past and present?" I asked him wondering how all of this was going to happen in a little over five months.

"Son you and Savannah are very smart I'm sure you both will figure out that part. As for her memories they are still there, all you have to do is help her remember them. Now the love part, I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself, you did it once already, all you have to do is try son." He tells me getting up and walking over to the fireplace to pick up a picture frame.

"Like that's going to be easy. Remember the first time I asked her out on a date I got so nervous. Me the prince got nervous asking a girl out." I said going over to the fireplace with him.

"Now, that wasn't just any girl. She was your mate, every man gets nervous around their mate, because it's our job to please them. This time it will be harder to please her because she doesn't know you yet. So, take everything slow and I promise she will remember." He says putting the picture down.

"I remember that. We were at Mr. and Mrs. Christianson's home." I said looking at the picture of us with my parents and her parents.

"They would be proud of you and Savannah you know." He says.

"I know. I just wish they could be here for her when she needs them most." I tell him.

I hear the clock chime six a.m. downstairs.

"Well son I say its time you start making your way to the airport. Come on let us see if your mother is awake." He says making his way towards the door.

"Alright, I'll meet you down there in a minute." I tell him still looking at the picture of us.

He nods his head and walks out the door and down the hall to the stairs.

I looked at that photo and remembered how happy and carefree she seemed that night.

I thought to myself if Savannah and I would ever be the same after this.

I don't know, but I sure as hell will try to.

I took one last look at all of the pictures of us and our families and left to go downstairs.

"Are you all packed and ready to go Nicholas?" my mother asks me as I enter the dining room.

"Yes mother, I'm not five. You don't have to check behind me on everything I do." I tell her as I sit down to eat.

"Humm, sure,mister only brings only one pair of pants on vacation to Canada." She says.

Really she brings that up again can't she learn to forgive and forget.

"Mom, I was only a kid. I didn't know any better." I tell her as the maids bring me my food.

"A kid? You call a fourteen year-old a kid?" she asks me.

So I wasn't the smartest kid out there, hey at least I didn't pack shorts right?

"Mom, I'm twenty almost twenty-one in March. I can take care of myself." I tell her eating mypancakes.

Yes that's right pancakes; vampires can still eat human food but the older ones choose not to because it's not necessary; the younger ones are used to eating it so that's why we eat it.

"Cat, stop picking on the boy I think he learned his lesson, and I made sure that Victoria checked his stuff." He told my mother.

"I heard Victoria!" my little sister said running into the room.

She took a seat at the table and the maid brought her some food.

"So today is the day, hmm, Big brother?" she asks me, she maybe sixteen but she acts older than me.

"Yeah, I should get going its already six-fifteen." I tell her.

I get up from my chair to go give my mother a hug.

"You help her remember and keep her safe. Don't forget to be nice to her this is very confusing to her. I love you, my baby, be safe." She whispered in my ear.

I told her I loved her to and went to hug my dad.

"Be safe son, and remember to call if you need anything. I love you son, you're already turning out to be a fine king." He tells me patting my on the back.

I look over and Tori is sitting there eating her fruit looking at the table.

"Tori-bear you aren't going to give your big brother a hug." I ask her using the nickname she hates.

She looks over at me and runs into my arms.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." She says and I feel a few tears on my neck as she pulls away.

"Tori, I'm only going there until Savannah graduates then I'm coming back." I tell my fifteen year-old sister as she wipes her tears away.

"I know but that's almost six months without you. I won't have anyone to fend away those boys at the parties." She tells me smirking.

She knows I don't like her around male vampires especially the ones her age there just hormone filled teenage boys.

"Like you wouldn't like all that attention. I promise I'll come back." I tell her as I give her one last hug before I pick up my suitcase off the ground and start walking toward the door.

"I love you Big Brother!" Victoria yells at me as I open the door.

"We love you to son, please come back home safe." I hear my mother whisper to my, only vampires could here her with their sharp hearing.

I look back at the house once as I get into my car with my suitcase in the trunk and tell my mom in a low voice "Always".

I drove out the gates and into the road.

I had thirty minutes to think about what I was going to do when I get there at the house.

Hey, I'm Nick and I'm going to take you to my house and marry you oh and by the way I'm a vampire,

Yeah, not a good way to start off a relationship.

I pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

Wow, that was fast I guess thinking about something really does pass the time.

I drove up to the guard and showed him my ticket and he pointed to the place I should park.

I parked my car and got my suitcase out the trunk and headed to the terminal.

I walked in and went through security and everything and walked up to the desk to ask the lady were the plane was.

She said terminal A and I thanked her and left.

I handed the lady my ticket and got on to the plane and found my seat.

I had eight hours to think of the right way to tell Savannah about us and her future.

"Thank you for choosing IAW. We will be arriving in Savannah in about eight hours. So sit back and let us do the flying." The pilot comes on the intercom to say.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" A young flight attendant asks me fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Um, no thank you." I say not looking at her.

I hear her sigh then walk away.

Time to get this whole situation sorted out while I have time.

_Time Break_

"We will be arriving in Savannah in about fifteen minuets. I hope you had a wonderful flight and thank you for flying IAW." The captain said coming on the intercom.

I look around at the rest of the passengers and think, it already been eight hours and I still haven't got a foolproof plan.

I put my seatbelt on just as I notice the sign light up and I feel us start descending.

We touch down and I get up to get my bag from the overhead compartment.

I walk down the hallway and into the terminal.

Were could Elizabeth and Jonathan be?

I start walking to get my bag and I see a familiar looking person towering over most of the passengers.

I get my bag from the conveyer belt and walk over to them.

"Nick, there you are. How are you doing, are your parents alright, how's Victoria?" Elizabeth asks me as she gives me a hug.

"Yep, there doing just fine actually. How are you doing?" I ask her patting her on the back then pulling away from the hug.

"Well, come on we will talk about it in the car." She says walking towards the doors.

As we walk to the car I talk to Jonathan about everything that has happened in the last couple of weeks.

We finally make it to the car and I put my bags in the trunk and get in.

Jonathan and Elizabeth sit in the front and look back at me as we pull out of the parking spot and to the security post where Elizabeth hands them my ticket.

He nods at them and we pull onto the highway.

"Nick, we have a feeling that Logan has been watching the house and is planning some sort of attack or kidnapping to Savannah." She says looking at me.

"Yes, that's what dad told me. I just can't believe that after four years he still hasn't given up on trying to take Savannah." I tell her getting a little angry just thinking about the man that tried to take my Kitty from me.

"I understand, but we have to take precautions, such as someone has to be with her at all times and she can't go out at night alone." She tells me.

I nod at everything she says then tentatively ask," How has she been Liz?" I ask her using her nickname she told me to call her over four years ago.

She looks at Jon then says," She has been out of it the last few months. I think all of those dreams really put a weight down on her, not to mention all of her senior projects and applications she has put in. It's all just made her different. But, honey the worst part of it is her dreams. "She says looking over at Jon to see if she should continue and he nods and gives her his hand.

She holds on to his hand like it's the only thing keeping her from crying," She talks in her sleep and she starts sayings things like" Nicky I need you"," Nicky come get me", and she starts crying and then she has probably relived the conversation y'all had over twenty times and at the end she cries. But the worst part is that it's all a whisper and you can just barely hear it with our hearing." She says shedding a few tears as she talks.

My baby has cried almost every night for me and I left her, what kind of mate am I?

I look at her and think I caused all of this, and I going to fix it.

I took a deep breath and said, "Liz, I know I caused all of this and I have every intention of helping her heal her heart." I tell her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Now, Nicholas, don't you dare say you caused that because you didn't. It was everyone's choice that she came with us. ." She says looking at me sternly.

"Nick, we know that you will get her back. And we are here if you every need someone to talk to or if you have any questions." Jonathan says looking at me in the mirror.

I smile at him and look out the window.

It was quiet the whole way to there house and just as we pulled into the driveway I it all hit me at once.

I was going to see Savannah again, what was I going to say, what was I going to do, Oh my gosh.

I sat there freaking out as Jon parked the car and got out.

Liz looked back at me and asked" Nick are you alright?".

I just stare forward and think what am I going to do?

She calls Jon over and he looks at me and laughs then says" Lizzy, I think he is in shock."

They look at me and I think" snap out of it, its just savannah its not like she is going to look different or anything or have a boyfriend".

Wait, why did I just say that?

What if she has a boyfriend?

Someone a pretty as her could get any guy she wanted, why choose me?

Liz snapped me out of my thoughts when she said" Nick she will be home in about ten minutes we better get inside."

I looked around then got out to get my stuff.

I walked up the steps and into the house where I saw pictures, but didn't get a chance to look at them because Liz was rushing me to a room upstairs.

I walked up them then followed her down the hallway to a door at the end.

As I walked past the other rooms, a white door with pink and blue flowers stenciled on it and painted in stopped my walking.

I looked over at Liz and saw that she gave me and little smile.

Looking back at the door reminded me that all of this was real and just as I was about to put my hand on the doorknob Liz said" Come on Nick, we don't have time for that now."

I looked at it one last time and walked to her.

She opened the door and I walked inside to put my bags down.

She walked in behind me and showed me where everything was and said to come down to the living room when I finished.

She walked out and I put my bags on the floor to nervous to worry about unpacking.

I sat on the bed and just thought, she is going to be here any second, and within my reach so that I know that she is safe at all times, all my worrying about her safety can stop because I know I can protect her now.

I heard a car stop and I started to walk out the room and down the stairs.

Just as I hit the bottom step I felt that she was in trouble, no, I knew she was.

I ran up the stairs to get my stake then ran out the front door to see a man slap her across the face and that was it for him.

I ran at full speed and ripped him from her and wrestled him to the ground pulling out my stake from my shirt and stabbing him in the heart, he turned to dust and I knew he was dead.

I got off the ground to see the man sling her into the backseat and hear her head crack against the window.

I ran over to him just as he was about to get in.

He was a little stronger than the first one but weaker than most other vampires.

He tells me that "Kill all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that he is coming for the princess."

I staked him like the first one and saw him turn to ash.

I went over to the car to get Savannah and picked her up.

"Its alright Kitty. I got you know don't worry." I tell her running across the street as she passes out.

I run into the house and put her on the couch.

Liz and Jon come running into the room and look at savannah and say "what happened?"

I look up from my beautiful mate and say "Logan".

They look at each other and nod then leave the room with a"we will talk later".

I look back at her and think how could I not think she would change it's been four years.

I run to the kitchen to get her some ice of her head on jaw.

I look at her head to make sure she doesn't need stitches and its bleeding but I just but some paper towels on it , then I look at her jaw and it doesn't look dislocated but its starting to bruise pretty badly

Just looking at that makes me want to go beat someone up, how could he touch something that doesn't belong to him.

I growl as I pick Savannah to put the ice on her.

I hear her moan and look at her.

"Who are you and why does my whole head hurt?" She asks me with her eyes half open.

" Well, I guess we should start with our names. I'm Nicholas Christianson and your my mate." I say as I watch her eyes get wider then she faints.

_So, that my new chapter! I know im a horrible updater but i have started on ch.5 and it should be gone by Saturday. So please leave a comment or like it or follow... do whatever you want, But to those of you one hundred other people who didn't review I watching you!;0 Stay beautiful!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Savannah's P.O.V

I woke up to something cold on my jaw and somebody brushing back my hair.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a man, so much like someone I knew, but who?

I moan and he looks up at me.

"Who are you and why does my whole head hurt?" I ask him, my head feeling like it was hit with a semi.

"Well, I guess we should start with our names. I'm Nicholas Christianson and you're my mate." He says as my eyes grow wide and I pass out.

_**I look around the room and I have no clue where I am but I know I have been here before.**_

_**It's a pink room, like everything is pink.**_

_**I look towards the other side and see a little girl about three years old sleeping in a crib.**_

_**It's a kitty room theme and there is stuffed animals all in the little girls crib.**_

_**It takes me a moment before I notice that its dark and I can see.**_

_**I look up as a woman comes into the room turns the light on and goes over to the bed.**_

_**Hmmm, looks like they can't see me.**_

"_**Wake up, Sweetheart." The woman tells to the little girl who moves towards her.**_

"_**Mamma, I'm hungry." The little girl tells her as the lady picks her up,**_

_**The girl and her mother both had blond curly hair and blue eyes. **_

_**There nose matched each other's perfectly, which was small and a little up turned.**_

_**The woman was very tall at about 5"10 and her hair went to about her mid back, her lips were different than the girls, hers were small and light pink.**_

_**The little girl had a deep pink color to her baby lips.**_

"_**Alright Sweetheart lets get dressed then we can go and eat breakfast with daddy." The woman goes over to the closet with the little girl on her hip.**_

"_**Mamma, I wanna wear my pwincess outfit." The girl says with her three year voice.**_

_**The woman smiles, nods her head and says, "Ok, Savannah."**_

_**I stared wide-eyed at the two as she dressed the little girl.**_

_**Her princess outfit had a bright pink tutu with a white shirt that had a picture of a blond haired girl on it with a tutu; it had, in pink curly letters, Savannah.**_

_**The woman got up and went into the bathroom beside the closet and came out with a hair brush.**_

_**She sat down behind the little girl and brushed her hair.**_

_**The little girl started to hum and the mom smiled and started to sing softly under her breath with her.**_

_**I was still shocked at her name but what shocked me even more was the song they sung to.**_

_**I knew that song like the back of my hand.**_

_**I sung it whenever I was stressed or I needed something to calm me down. **_

_**I t was always something that was special to me.**_

_**I never really heard anyone ever sing it was just something I always knew.**_

_**The woman and the little girl got up and made their way to the door.**_

"_**Savy, were going to have some people come over in about an hour so we better hurry and eat." The lady looked down at the little girl smiled and winked.**_

_**The little girl gasps and asks,"Does that mean we can use super speed to get down stairs?"**_

_**The mom laughs and nods.**_

_**She puts the little girl and her back and runs out the door.**_

_**I stare at the place were they just where.**_

_**That woman ran fast, like super-human fast.**_

_**I ponder that in my head as I walk down the hallway and find the staircase.**_

_**I walk down it and it's like I know exactly where to go.**_

_**I look around the room as I walk down and it's filled with large paintings of people.**_

_**I don't recognize any of them so I keep walking.**_

_**I turn right at the end of the staircase and walk down a hallway filled with pictures and paintings.**_

_**I come to a door at my left and I know it's the dining room.**_

_**As I'm opening the door I hear a man say," Dixie, are they coming over at nine as promised?"**_

_**The man is very handsome, he has jet black hair, and brown almost black eyes, his eyebrows almost match his hair color, and a strong nose.**_

"_**Yes, they called and said they were on there way and would be here in about twenty minutes." The woman whose name was apparently Dixie said.**_

_**I stand at the end of the table and watch the family.**_

_**The man smiles and says," Well that's wonderful. I haven't seen them in almost ten years." The man says drinking out of a coffee mug.**_

"_**I know Dmitri; I wish we could have been there to see their first child being born." Dixie says sadly.**_

"_**They know we would have been there if we could have been. Our country comes before friends Dixie. That's what royals do; they understand that." He says holding her hand.**_

_**The little girl is sitting there beside her father shaking her head and humming while looking at her parents.**_

"_**Yes, I understand. I told you that when you asked to me to marry you. I understand more and more everyday here with you to." The lady says smiling and kissing her husband.**_

"_**Mommy are we gonna have people come to our house?" the little girl asks.**_

"_**Yes sweetheart. They are close friends to momma and daddy. They also have a little boy coming with them." The lady says smiling at her.**_

"_**Is he twee like me?" She asks interested.**_

"_**No sweetheart, he is six; just a little bit older than you." The woman tells her.**_

_**DING-DONG!**_

"_**That must be them. I'll go get the door. Come on Savannah lets go meet them." She says standing up and grabbing Savannahs hand leading her to the door.**_

_**They walk out and the man takes one last sip of his drink and walks out also.**_

_**I take one last look at the room and walk out the door.**_

_**I walk behind the man down the hallway until we reach the staircase room.**_

_**The little girl comes and stands behind him so I walk over the stairs and stand on them.**_

_**The woman opens the door and I can hear her greeting them.**_

_**She says come in and I look to see a young couple around twenty six walk through the door with a six year old little boy beside them.**_

_**The woman says, "Catherine, this is our little girl Savannah.", as she goes over to stand next to her husband.**_

_**The woman and her husband walk over to them until there are right in front of them.**_

"_**Dixie this is our little boy Nicholas, you remember the Dozier's don't you?'' the new woman asks.**_

_**I look over at the little boy and I gasp.**_

_**He looks like a younger version of the man that was in the living room with me.**_

_**I continue watching him and I watch him glance at Savannah.**_

_**He looks back at her and his eyes widen.**_

_**He smiles at her and she hides behind her father's legs.**_

_**Dmitri smiles down at his daughter and turns toward the little boy.**_

_**The man casks him a knowing smile and looks back at Savannah while nodding his head toward the boy and smiling.**_

_**She looks at her father once more before she runs over to the boy.**_

"_**Hi! Im Savannah. What's your name?" She asks the boy taking his hand and leading him toward the stairs.**_

"_**I'm Nick." The little boy stammers out looking at their intertwined hands.**_

"_**Mommy I'm takin Nicky to my toys." The little girl says as she drags him up the stairs.**_

_**I glance at the parents and they look at each other and smile.**_

"_**Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other now." The man, William, says laughing.**_

_**They walked down the hallway and I went to find the two kids.**_

_**I found them in a room across from Savannah's.**_

"_**Nicky, do you wike Sweeping Beauty?" Savannah asks from the couch.**_

_**The room had toys everywhere and there was a couch in the back with a tv in front of it.**_

_**The little boy just nodded.**_

_**Savannah smiles and hops up to put the dvd in.**_

_**She struggles because she isn't tall enough.**_

_**Nick comes behind her and says,"I got it." As he takes the dvd from her and puts it in the player.**_

_**She takes his hand again and drags him over to the couch.**_

_**He smiles straight ahead and pulls her closer to him.**_

_**She snuggles into his side because he is a good two feet taller than her and surpasses her little body.**_

_**Her eyes start to close and she snuggles closer to him even more.**_

_**He looks down at her and smiles.**_

_**I continue to look at them as I hear somebody say"Savannah, Savannah Honey you need to wake up". **_

_**I look around and I notice that everything is fading and I blink to see my mom.**_

"Mom am I crazy, because just a minute ago I saw this guy in front of me." I tell her freaking out.

"Savannah will you follow us down to the living room? We have something's to talk about." Mom says as her and dad walk out my room.

I look around remembering how I was just in the living room, now im here.

I get up and walk over to the mirror to see a bruise on my jaw and my hair all messed up.

I take a hairbow and tie it up in a messy bun and walk to the closet to change in to some sweats.

I change into my pink sweat pants and white over-sized shirt.

Walking past the dresser I take off all my jewelry and walk out the bedroom.

I walk down the hallway but stop to see the bedroom to the right of mine with the door open.

I shake my head and walk down the stairs thinking that I need to get more sleep.

Looking up as I reach the bottom I see the boy, no the man now, from my dreams sitting there on the couch with his head down and his hands intertwined.

As I walk into the room his head snaps up and I gasp.

He is the most handsome man I have ever seen and he smiles at me as I stand there with my mouth open like an idiot.

I feel insecure just standing here in my sweats and t-shirt; I wasn't even wearing a bra, Oh My Gosh.

"Honey if you sit down we can begin. "Mom says looking at me.

I look over at mom and dad on the couch to see that there isn't any room for me unless I want to sit on the arm.

So I gulp and take a seat next to the man.

"So let's begin. Savannah there are something's you have to understand for you to get what we are trying to say. Alright?" Mom says and I nod my head yes.

"Savannah we decided this was the best option for you and your safety was our top priority. Now what you might hear next is something that is going to confuse you. That is alright to be confused, ok, so just stay with us. We are vampires, along with Nicholas, and his family. You are the next queen of the vampire. You are to rule along with Nicholas." Mom says and I jump up and say, "Is this some kind of sick joke. Where did you find this guy, Craig's List? Did Madi put you guys up to this? You can come out now Madi, jokes over its not funny." I say getting up and walking around the room trying to find a hidden camera or something to that affect.

"Savannah will you please calm down and sit. This is no joke. You need to come and hear the rest of this." The guy stands up and says, speaking for the first time.

I stare wide-eyed at him for a moment but go and sit down next to him.

"I just don't believe it. How could you not tell me this? Mom, this is something I really should have known for a long time." I tell her.

"Savannah there is something important we need to tell you. We are not your parents. They were killed when you were thirteen by someone who wants to hurt you now." Dad says while holding mom's hand.

My mouth dropped open and I sit there shocked for a moment.

I think over this in my head, my parents are dead.

I shake my head and say, "Who is Ryan then? Some kid ya'll just found on the street?"

"No, Ryan is our real child. Jonathan and I are the king's most trusted protectors or guards as you might prefer." Mom, no she isn't my mom, Elizabeth says with tears glazing her eyes.

"So, what you're trying to say is my parents are dead, I supposed to marry a man I don't even know, and that you all are vampires. Is that right?" I ask them.

They nod their heads and I turn to look at the guy sitting beside me.

I look over at the guy and ask," Who are you then? Some random guy who's supposed to take me to the castle or whatever? Well I'll tell you now, I'm not going." I say crossing my arms and sinking into the couch.

He smirks, which is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, and says, "Well, I thought we introduced ourselves already but you seem to have forgotten.

My name is Nicholas Christianson, but you can call me Nicky."

I stare at him with a look that says what the hell.

I stammer out, "That was real?"

He says, "Of course it was real."

"So that means that everything else is real to." I ask really softly just above a whisper.

He nods.

I feel a few tears start to fall down my cheeks and I do my best to act like im ok.

I can't take it anymore so I jump off the couch and run up the stairs to my room.

I press my back against the door and take deep breaths.

I do this for about a minute before I hear a knock on the door.

"Savannah, will you please open the door?" Nick says knocking once again.

"How could they do this to me? I alone in this, I don't have anybody left." I let a few more tears drop as I say this.

"No you're not. You will never be alone. Will you please open the door?" He says through the door.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

He looks up and smiles and walks over to the chair in front of my desk.

I drag the bean bag chair across the room so it's in front of his chair and sit down.

We sit like that for a moment me in my thoughts and him in his.

He is the first one to speak up by saying, "You know your choices in decoration have not changed at all."

I look up at him but when I start to speak my cat comes over and sits in my lap.

He looks surprised for a moment but relaxes smiling at something only he knows about.

"I'm surprised you still have a love for cats. You used to love cats. I remember the first time I went into your room it was completely pink and was filled with cat things. So when you showed me your two cats I called them Kitty and you said you loved that name, so I started to call you that and I guess it just stuck with you." He says reaching out to pet my cat.

"What's his name?" He asks still petting the cat.

"Big Nick. I got him when I started having dreams about someone named that so I decided to call him that." I say kinda embarrassed that I just said that.

The cat jumps into his arms and he says," You always did have a knack for naming animals something crazy, Kitty."

I look at him as he says that and try to remember were I have heard that from before.

I realize where and say," You're that boy from those dreams I have had since freshman year."

"You always did say that you would never forget me. You know Savannah and Charles miss you." He says as the cat jumps down and goes over to his scratch tower and jumps on top to lie down.

"Who are Savannah and Charles?" I ask.

He looks at me and says, "There your cats you've had since you were three. I've taken care of them for the past four years."

"You took care of them for me?" I ask not believing a guy would be so caring.

"Yeah, they were as much apart of my life as they were to yours." He says standing up.

"I think you have somewhere to be. It's already six. Don't want to keep those boys waiting." He pulls me up and takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

I stare at him for a moment before my face turns bright red.

"Thank you for, well I guess everything." I say walking with him out the door and down the stairs.

I walk over and get my keys from the bowl beside the door and he says, "Is it alright if I come with you. You know for safety reasons? I don't really feel comfortable with leaving you out there alone."

"Of course you can come. By the way how did you know about me picking them up from practice?" I ask him walking down the steps.

"It's something umm, mates have. When I touched your hand I could hear some of your thoughts, but not all of them. I have to touch you for me to hear them." He says walking behind me as he looks around.

"How come I couldn't hear your thoughts?" I ask as I open the door to the car and get inside.

"Because you are not a full vampire, when you become a full one we will be able to communicate with out touching each other." He says getting into the car.

"Oh, so how does that umm work?" I ask turning the car on and pulling out of the neighborhood.

"The turning?" He asks and I nod.

"Well, its supposed to happen on your eighteenth birthday but we, being my parents, decided to wait until our wedding night." He says looking around the car.

"I fell like you're avoiding the question. What goes on during the turning, Nicky?" I ask turning into the stadium parking lot.

"Oh look we're here! I guess we will have to resume this conversation later." He asks turning the channel on the radio.

I pull into a parking spot and put the car in park, then turn towards him.

"Nicholas Christianson, what goes on during a turning?" I ask turning the radio down then to face him.

He looks at me and says,"Well, we kinda have sex then I bite you and then you turn."

My eyes grow wide and I lean back into my seat.

"Oh shit. That's why you were hesitant." I say.

"Yeah." He says leaning back in his seat.

"So I have one more question before the boys come out of practice. When is our wedding?" I ask closing my eys.

"Well, you already decided that. Before you left you said you wanted to get married in Italy on July 25th." He says turning his head to look at me.

"That's in almost four months." I say opening my eyes to look at him.

"Yeah, I was actually the one to suggest that next year was better. But of course you had to have your way, just like always." He says smiling towards the end.

"You know the day you left I tried to get you to take your ring but you wouldn't. You said that it would be a surprise. It was so weird not to see you wearing your ring that day." He says touching my hand.

I down at our hands and ask, "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, I had it in my pocket the whole time. " He lifts his hand up to lace our lingers together.

"Why?" I ask still looking at our hands.

His thumb starts to rub my wrist as he says, "Because even thought you don't know me now. I hope that as our times progresses you will come to know me and I will be able to know the new Savannah."

I smile a little and look up at him and say, "I would like that."

I look up and see Ryan and Nate walking to the car so I pull my hand away and sit back in my seat.

They walk to the back talking to themselves and as they open the trunk they say," Prince Nicholas, we didn't expect you to come so soon."

I eyes grow wide and I say," You both knew and you didn't even tell me!"

Nate's eyes got big and he said,"Yeah, Ryan why didn't you tell her."

"No, your both not off the hook. Get in the car. We will talk about this when we get home." I say as they close the trunk and get in the backseat.

"Yes ma'am!" Nate says once they buckle their seatbelt.

I pulled out of the parking lot thing about the things that have happened in the last six hours.

**So I know I'm the world's suckiest updater. I was not really sure where to go with this chapter so I kinda just let my hands do the talking (or writing lets not get technical) and this is what they came up with. Like it, hate it, or what ever you think comment in a review, it would be greatly appreciated. So ideas for the next chapter, thinking about keeping in her point of view, if you don't like/ want that just say. BTW I listened to before you exit (check them out on youtube) and Austin Mahone. Also you have just gotta check out Lip Dubs (They are the BOMB) ~Stay Beautiful~**

3/2/13- So I decided to come back and change a few things in this chapter. I sat at the computer for like a week before I could figure out what to write ,and when I did write it I went in a new direction. I looked over some of the suggestions yall made and I tried my best to put them in. So tell me what you think and the next chapter should be posted later today. ~Stay Beautiful~


End file.
